Adventure Time with Namine & Hearts
by MissKingdomHearts
Summary: It's just another adventurous day for Namine and Hearts with their friends Prince Sora and Vanitas Lee.


**Ok so I might have took some things out or changed things up but other than that the story is pretty much the same. I didn't change Lumpy Space Prince's name because I didn't know who to put his name as so I left it be. If you haven't watched this episode I would recommend you do or none of this will make since. The episode is called "Bad Little Boy". ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had typing it. And also sorry I left out the fight scene next time I'll get in in there. Also I'll do a quick introduction on the characters that is mostly in this chapter while I'm at it so we have**

**Namine the Human,**

**Hearts the Heartless, and **

**Vanitas Lee the Vampire King. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Namine and Hearts were in their tree house playing around after going on one of Prince Sora's missions. Namine threw an axe at an apple on GMO's head and hit the apple with GMO giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice throw honey." Hearts said.

"Thanks, I got to do something today." Namine replied.

"What about Sora's mission we did this morning? Is delivering things to the fluffy people not good enough for you? " Hearts asked.

"Well….. Sometimes Sora's missions can be sorta…. Lame." Namine answered.

She threw an axe at the by the door as Prince Sora walked through the door holding a plated full of jelly doughnuts. Namine and Hearts gasped as Sora looked up at one of his parted spikes and fixed it.

"You almost took out one of my spikes." Sora said. "Boy, do I have a treat for you two. The fluffy people and I baked these for the mission you have completed. They're jelly doughnuts. Try one."

"Uh… I love to but maybe later." Namine said.

A thud came from the roof.

"What was that?" She asked, looking up.

There was a sudden movement inside the room. Namine gasped at turned around and saw that all the doughnuts were missing from the plate Sora was holding.

"Awe." Sora said, disappointed.

Another thud came from the roof.

"Something's on the roof. Come on!" Namine said.

"I'm not going out there. It's wet." Hearts said, crossing her arms.

"Well it is wet." Sora said.

Namine grumbled and put Hearts in her hat and climbed outside the window onto some stairs that led up to the roof. She climbed up the stairs with Sora on her back with him holding an umbrella. As soon as they almost reached the top of the roof guitar playing was audible. They reached the top of the roof, Namine gasped with delight.

"Oh, it's just him." Sora said.

"Oh. Hey Namine." The boy playing the guitar said.

"Vanitas Lee." Namine said with a smile on her face.

Sora cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hello your majesty." Vanitas said, smirking.

"Namine, take me back inside." Sora said, annoyed.

"Wut? Is he kidding?" Vanitas asked.

Vanitas bit into a jelly doughnut with his fangs and sucked the jelly out of it before throwing the doughnut at Sora.

"Honestly! I'm going back inside." Sora said and started to climb back down to go inside. "Namine, come inside when you want to have more polite company."

"Be careful." Namine said.

Sora got inside as Namine and Hearts climbed unto the roof from the stairs.

"What a wad." Vanitas said.

"Uh… A gum wad..?" Namine asked.

"Namine!" Hearts said.

Vanitas laughed.

"Let's ditch him." Vanitas said.

"Uh…" Namine started.

"Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party in the wood it's going to be fun." Vanitas said.

Vanitas turned into a large bat and extended his bat hand towards Namine.

"I know you're going to say yes to me so let's just go." Vanitas said.

Namine grabbed his hand and he took her to the party in the woods. As soon as they got there Vanitas said Namine down and turned back into his human form. They watched people dancing and a few people fighting.

"Well this looks fun." Vanitas said. "Come on."

Vanitas pulled Namine onto the stage.

"Oh my glob Vanitas Lee is going to play a song for us!" said Lumpy Space Prince.

Vanitas started playing his guitar.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl." Vanitas sang.

Hearts formed into a human shape and came out from Namine's hat leaving it on her head as Namine's hair fell down from were it was put up in her hat. Vanitas danced with Hearts.

"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy, that you that kind of guy. And if you are why do you want to hang out with me?" Namine sang.

Vanitas flashed his fangs at Hearts. Namine got Hearts away from him. He laughed and flew up and sat on a tree branch. Namine took her hat from Hearts and stuffed her hair back into the hat as soon as she put her hat back on.

"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killing sending everyone running like children. Girl I know why you're mad at me I got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here. I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You've got a thing for me girl. It's apparent." Vanitas sang.

He floated down and landed on the stage. He walked towards Namine while Hearts sang.

"You know you're not so bad." Namine told him.

"Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon and the vampire king... That's not something I have to try at. You on the other hand.." He started.

"I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend." She replied.

"What, like him?" He asked, blowing a jelly doughnut in her face.

"No, different!" She said.

She went to kick him but he dodged causing her to fall down. She tripped him but as he stated to fall he started floating. She got up and elbowed him in the gut. He grunted in pain and kicked her away. Hearts blocked Vanitas from getting closer to Namine.

"Hey break it up you two!" Hearts yelled.

Vanitas pushed Hearts into the bush as Namine gasped.

"Get out of my way, you dumb heartless." Vanitas said.

"Hey!" Namine yelled.

She went to go help Hearts.

"Come on! That was hilarious." Vanitas said, watching her.

Namine held Hearts in her arms and started to walk away. Vanitas followed them.

"Hey, where are you going? What's the deal? You're missing the party. Namine lighten up." Vanitas said.

"Look. I don't care if you're being a jerk to me but nobody messes with Hearts." Namine said.

"Oh really? What if I just take her right now?" Vanitas asked.

He took Hearts from Namine and floated off to a graveyard with Namine running after him. Vanitas landed on a mausoleum and he turned into a bat as Hearts grew larger.

"Namine grab unto my hands!" Hearts said.

Namine grabbed Hearts hands and got her from Vanitas. When she got Hearts from Vanitas he was pierced in the chest with a spear that was in the ground. He turned back into his human form and he laid on his back.

"Vanitas?" Namine asked.

"This is bad guys. This is really bad." Vanitas mumbled.

Namine rushed up to the top of the mausoleum with Hearts as the sun started to come up. Vanitas turned his head as the sun burned his face a little. Hearts grew larger to block the sun.

"Come on you got to be ok." Namine said.

"I think this is it for me Namine. So why don't you just admit it, you're in love with me." He said.

"I get that you flirt with me all the time and it's funny or whatever, but you're doing that now?!" Namine said, starting to cry. "What are you trying to do to my head? You think I have some little crush on you? Well forever how long we have left. For once, drop it you freak!"

Vanitas sat up causing Namine to gasp. He pulled the spear out of his chest and tossed it to the side.

"Faking it! Faking it! Ok my shirt is like filled with jelly doughnuts." He said. "Glob Namine you're like the realist person I ever met."

Namine stopped crying at punched Vanitas in the face.

"Ow my cheek meat!" Vanitas yelled.

He rubbed his cheek. Namine started chuckling with some tears still in her eyes and put up her fist.

"Quit clowning Namine. Namine? Namine!" Vanitas said.

She punched Vanitas in the face again and Hearts smiled.


End file.
